Interweb Confessions
by The Apocalypse Onlooker
Summary: The response didn't take long to travel through cyber space. :: EstoniaxOc Oneshot for Quizilla's Gemtric


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Verde belongs to Quizilla's Gemtric.

* * *

Verde scratched her dog's ears gently. Evening had all but fallen as she tried to put the day's events behind her. While she loved the sounds and sights of meetings, she had to admit, there were times when it all became a little too much for her. Not to mention the few stuck up countries that constantly liked to poke fun at her.

She was quiet, more or less. That didn't mean she didn't defend herself. After a whiles though, however, she had to wonder if they were looking for a reaction out of her.

She heaved a heavy sigh, wandering to her computer desk. There was no point in worrying about it any longer. After all, it's just another event in her life that could be put behind her.

She quickly clicked the internet explore icon and found her usual chat site. She and Estonia spoke through the internet so often; it would painfully upset her if he'd gone away. A part of her day would simply vanish. She hoped that would never happen.

She waited a few moments after typing out 'Hello Estonia'. It didn't take long for his reply. The message zoomed across the net for her eyes to read.

Is everything alright?

She mulled over her response. Surely, he'd seen the problem she had been experiencing throughout the meeting. Of course he had. She knew most countries did. It was rather hard to miss. Shrugging her shoulders, she quickly typed out her reply;

It was nothing I wasn't used to. There's nothing to worry about.

The response didn't take long to travel through cyber space.

Are you sure you're alright? You seemed rather upset…

I swear, I'm fine. :D Don't worry!

Her reply seemed to convince him. He let the subject drop, quickly changing the subject to something rather enjoyable for both of them. They loved taking about technology, after all.

Minutes ticked by into hours. The only light that illuminated her study was the light from the computer screen. It did wear on her eyes a little but she pushed passed it, smiling brightly as she talked with Estonia.

She had developed feelings for him, although, she could never admit it too him. She was afraid that he wouldn't feel the same. No one could feel anything for someone as plain as her, after all.

Stifling a yawn, her gaze fell onto the clock on her desktop bar. It was nearly hitting one in the morning, leaving exhaustion slowly creeping onto her.

She turned her gaze back onto her screen and began to type out her reply.

It's getting late here. I think I'm going to head to bed.

She expected a small reply; telling her to good night and talk to you later. Instead, a different reply came up, causing her eyes to skim over the words in confusion.

Before you go… They read; I wanted to tell you something…although, it's made me rather…nervous.

She blinked in confusion, her fingers quickly typing out a response.

What is it? Not bad news, I hope.

No! No; nothing of the sort. It's something else actually.

Well, what is it?

She could feel curiosity growing in her at an extreme rate. She wanted to know what was on his mind. He never hesitated with her, whether it be on the internet or face to face. He was always so open. She had to wonder what was keeping him from speaking with her.

It's just…for a while now; I wanted to say this to you. I just never had the courage…and doing it over this internet is rather…odd. Don't think of me as a coward for saying this over the internet. It just…don't know how else to say it.

Verde raised an eyebrow. Just what was he talking about?

Okay, what is it?

The response seemed to take a little longer this time, leaving her to wonder if he was still there. She received her answer within a moment's time.

I've wanted to tell you; I've had…feelings for you for a long time. I wanted to confess earlier but never found a way how…

Verde's eyes widened as her mind went blank for a moment. He was confessing feelings to her that she thought he never had. Someone she admired so long was in the same awkward situation as herself. He was too afraid to admit it as well.

I can understand if you don't feel the same…

No! She nearly slammed her fingers onto the keyboard to get her response through. No! I've always felt the same too! I just…didn't know how to tell you! I was too scared.

Really?

Really really!

She smiled to herself, feeling her face heat up immensely. Her heart was already racing, causing her to let out a small giggle. She was as giddy as a kid in a candy store.

I've always loved you Estonia. She typed out quickly. I just didn't think you felt the same.

I thought the same as well. I'm so glad. That's a load off of my shoulders. Verde, would you…like to come visit. Perhaps, a date?

She giggled as she quickly typed out a reply. Yes, that sounds wonderful! Tomorrow?

Certainly. I'll make the plans. Came his quick reply. But for now, perhaps you should get some sleep?

In her excitement, she had forgotten how late it had become. She blinked at the clock and smiled to herself.

That may be a good idea.

Alright. Good night then. I'll see you tomorrow.

:-*

She smiled, leaving one last reply before she left her computer. An internet kiss for the person she loved. It was fitting after all; for internet confessions.


End file.
